1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a snow shield for a truck scale and more particularly to a snow shield which is selectively removably secured to each of the sides of a truck scale to prevent snow from blowing thereinto between the scale deck and the supporting surface therebelow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Above-ground truck scales are normally comprised of an elongated, generally rectangular scale deck which is positioned above a supporting surface or foundation with a plurality of spaced-apart load cells being positioned between the foundation and the scale deck. In most of such installations, a gap is present at each side of a scale deck between the lower end of the scale deck and the upper end of the foundation.
During winter months, blowing snow may blow into the gap between the scale deck and the foundation and accumulate therebetween which may affect the accuracy of the scale. When snow does accumulate between the underside of the scale deck and the upper surface of the foundation, it is sometimes necessary to use long rakes or shovels in an attempt to remove the snow therefrom. The same is time consuming and it is possible that the shovels or rakes may strike the load cells and damage the same.